It's always been you
by Lifesizedecoy
Summary: It's always been her and there isn't any denying it, I can't imagine a life without this woman. I've known her since before I can remember, but I warn you this isn't a tale for the faint hearted as you join me...Tony Stark on my life.
1. Chapter 1

You already know who I am...in case you don't I'm Tony Stark, a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist as I call myself. I am firstly the owner of Stark International which I am the successor from my father, Howard Stark. I was my fathers child that's for sure, a mechanic and inventor but sadly not a hopeless romantic.

I'd been around the block a few times, working my way into women's underwear quicker than anyone you've ever seen. I take pride in my reputation as a playboy, I mean why wouldn't I, I have women lining up to fuck me. I'd been without my dad for a while and my mother had died in a car crash so didn't have any role models when it mattered.

The only woman I really had to keep me on track was Viginia Potts, what I call my PA. To the press she was a saint, having to deal with my obsessions and lack of enthusiasm to run my company. For some reason I didn't want to carry on what my father had started, I don't want to always be compared to him.

Back to my PA, we'd known each other since we were 17 and in high school. She was the typical teenager, less could be said for me. I put both her an y best friend Rhodey in danger, fighting the worlds toughest criminals. We made the best team of superheroes ever but that was only temporary.

Rhodey took to the army and is now Lietenant James Rhodes, one of te armies finest soldiers. He came to me for weapon tech and software, I had to carry on dads legacy, it was the only thing I had left of him. I had my mothers engagement ring as well, that stayed in my pocket without fail.

She told me to give it to someone worthy of your love...well considering I'd slept with the entire women population of New York that was kind of hard. I say hard, I really mean the one person I can think of would kill me even admitting it to her.

The girl I really loved I'd known for years, and regardless of my sex life she stuck around. Although she had gone out with someone who I shan't mention because I don't care for him. The woman in high heels marched around the work place, commanding the entire atmosphere and could kill with a look.

That seemed to be her thing, looking at me like I had done something terrible. Her workforce was small but they seemed to be able to run my entire company...good because I didn't know where to start. It was a few years into the running of my new business when she started working for me, when the feelings started to flood back.

As a kid I was attention seeking and I still am, that's why I was such an ass to her. I know now that it was a stupid plan, and I should have treasured her.

After 4 years of her being at the company I started to lose my edge, my swarv had gone and I could no longer make her laugh or blush...she was turning me into a better person slowly. Dad always said she would be the undoing of me, but I was determined to make her mine on my own terms.

By now you must be wondering who I'm on about...She is none other than Virginia Patricia Potts...my PA

And I know what your thinking, yeah of course your going to fall for your PA that's typical but...I fell for her before she worked for me and that's the gods honest truth.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes my PA ok stop gawping at me like I'm some typical man because I'm anything but typical. I'm iron man and that's more than most people can say about themselves. I'm also rich and madly in love with a woman who makes me who I am today.

Ok about 6 years into the working relationship me and pepper had a few falling outs and fights. That was mainly due to my attention seeking habits and doing stupid things. Even Stain was annoyed with me, he was my minder when dad died, took me under his wing until I was old enough to have my company.

Pepper didn't like me experimenting with things when I was meant to be in meetings for some dumb shit. I dunno I find meetings stupid and a waist of time, all we do is sell weapons and I occasionally develop a new one to keep one step ahead of the game. Justin Hammer was my competition but it wasn't hard, none of his crappy tech worked.

Anyway my diary back to me. I love machines and tinkering, I've done it since I was about 5 and haven't stopped since. There was this one time where I made a desk ornament for pepper, one of those kinetic things ya know. Thought she might like that kinda thing for her desk. It now annoys the hell of out me and you can't stop it moving!

God I hate that thing.

I have loads of memories with pep that I look back on, that time in high school when we went out for dinner...friends with benefits thing. She'd turned me into mush, I was meant to be the confident one but that was an act. How could I be confident with the one I held closest to me?

She still makes me feel like that now, 12 years later and she's still not mine. Yeah you people can laugh all you like but this is serious ok. This is my life and I fucked up badly, I should have made her mine back in high school, after that one night I knew she had to be mine.

My stomach used to have so many butterflies or whatever it's called when I saw her. My words used to go and I spoke pure crap just to stop myself from telling the truth. Laugh...I know you want to, the great playboy lost for words around one woman. It's funny right, but this wasn't just any woman...that was Virginia Potts.

And that pretty much brings me to a few years back, when everything was alright, I'd been a pain as always but nothing major. Pepper still wasn't mine and I was just sleeping with everyone I could. Oh that reminds me of a time back in the old days, 1999 my girl at the time maya was lovely but that was for a night only.

See what I mean even back then I was like this. I blame my parents of course, wouldn't any child.

I want my little pepper pot but that was a long shot off yet. still...I could dream and dream I did.


	3. Chapter 3 - I think I did ok

So this is probably the most amusing part right here. The many occasions where I tried to impress pepper and win her heart over the years, it's a lot of attempts. I mean what has a man gotta do to win a chicks heart hmm, money wouldn't work on pepper like it does most others and buying her things wouldn't either.

One of my first attempts was 10 years ago, I was 23 and pepper was 19, sure sounds like a perv doesn't it. I've known her for years so it's not weird like people think. I wanted her to be mine so I went to the florists on the 14th of February and bought 12 red roses. She didn't approve of PDA so I left them on her desk with a note, she must have liked them because they were in vase when I saw them next. Sadly I didn't even get a hello or thank you that day, later I found out she had a boyfriend at the time. Man I felt stupid.

Next was later the same year, following the rose incident I decided to ask someone before I acted. Apparently she's been dumped the month before hand, I left a note on her desk telling her to come down to my lab. She did and there I was sat in candle light, rose petals and all, proper romantic I thought. She marched back upstairs...what...what did I do..,I was only sitting in my boxers! It wasn't that bad was it?

Yeah it was that bad, I wasn't the best looking back then, but I look better now. That was probably the more risky attempt to win her heart. Definitely won't be doing that again soon.

Attempt 3 was in a year or so after the boxer fiasco. If decided to book dinner at the best joint in town, just for the two if us. Well...that went down well...I told her to meet me at mine at 8 but she never showed...I asked her the next day and she though I was joking...yeah real funny pepper.

After that I started to give up hope, wasn't the best time in my life so I decided to buy her a nice new pair of shoes. Black, nice, expensive and you could tell they were, she wore them that's a bonus but I didn't leave a note on them so...I never got a thanks and I didn't care. I wanted her to be happy and smile.

They suited what she wore around the office, nice and fashionable. One thing that I did notice...or rather not notice, when was peppers birthday?! I'd not known when her birthday is...how could I not know when that is! God tony your stupid, a simple thing and you can't even remember when her birthday was. I am hopeless it's official.

some of the more recent ideas weren't so smart...I used my armour I built to try and impress her...she just told me to stop being childish and do some paper work. I don't like paperwork and it sounds so much better as pepper work! that's what it was and that's how it will stay. *nods* yep

I'm laughing at myself now, I'm so childish! Pepper work...seriously tony what are you 5?

There were half a dozen drunken attempts at winning her over, running around in my armour or running around naked. I don't know I was off my head,didn't know what I was doing or so I claimed.

The final attempt to win her over was this year, I'd sent her on a fake business trip but I'd sent her on a relaxing holiday. The only thing is she rang me up complaining there was no business meeting and was stuck in the middle of the med...surely you would have noticed that there is not weapons dealer in the med?

Anyway after that I have up...for now anyway I had to get over a few things first but we had moments together where everything was alright...right?


	4. Chapter 4 - Making this Harder

Well 12% of a moment at least...that bring us to the to the present day...I've slept with yet more women and still not won peppers heart. I started to doubt whether I was even worthy of being near her, so I began to hide away in my lab more and more. Building suit after suit because I couldn't think of anything else worth while anymore.

It was well over a month before I resurfaced and returned to the offices. Pepper immediately laid into me and started demanding to know what the hell id been doing. Yeah I get told off by pepper a lot but most of the things I do I purpose just so she would talk to me. I don't care if I got told off, her voice made my heart flutter.

"...tinkering..." That was my reply to her after all of the shouting, this reply wasn't the answer she looked for apparently an went off on one. I just stood there and day dreamed, oh pepper when will you be mine, I don't love the women i fuck they fill gaps. If I had you I wouldn't have that gap to fill, and yes I so realise how pathetically helpless I sound right now. Just listen.

Tinkering was right, but among that I'd been twiddling my mothers ring between my fingers. It's perfect form sparkling in the light of my computer screen. "Give it to someone worthy..." That's what mom said to me before she died, that someone I wanted to be pepper but how...she was too busy to be with me I doubt she likes me anyway.

Oh tony you hopeless idiot, I should have proposed to that woman years ago and I know that now. The ring was worth well over $100,000 now, but money wasn't important, not this time. Anyone who knew me, knew me and my mother were close and that this ring meant the world to me. So...in theory if people have sense anymore they'll treasure it.

Any woman who possessed this ring was my true love...if one that one person could see how blindly in love with her I really was...but I still don't understand how that woman ticks...

If you watch pepper she is methodic and somewhat calming in the way she works, it's almost mesmerising. Anyway a plan of action was needed...oh and I need a whiskey too if I'm going to be brave enough to do this. Yes I shall propose to the woman of my dreams. Ha this sound like a bloody love story and I guess you can call it that, that or a man wasting his time on someone who clearly doesn't want him.

I've seen many men fall head over heels in love with Potts but she's never really laid eyes on them...maybe she was a lesbian! Naaa I think she may be bisexual at the most but even still...drink was needed so I could even talk a word of sense near her.

How am I even going to do this, I don't know anything about proposing or even where I start...oh boy...what have I let myself in for. Come on tony...just get down on one knee, maybe in the middle of the office? No that's stupid I know how pepper hates PDA...somewhere nice, the lab? Yeah no one comes to my lab anymore...oh well. Proposing...mother would be so proud. Her voice resonates in my head as I remember what she said to me, "someone worthy" pepper was more than worthy...she was the one for me.

I felt so safe where I should be, hopefully the best damn night with the one of my dreams. I was a light in the dark, especially with my reactor, I just hope I can light up world just that little bit more...


	5. Chapter 5

Marriage...where do I begin to describe it...hmm let me think. I don't personally think that it's bad or good it all depends on the people getting married. Now, if you take hmm let's say Thor and Jane...probably not a good idea, then again if you get me and pepper...well now that's a different situation all together.

Every woman so it seems has a fantasy that one day a handsome knight will sweep them off their feet and whisk them away to get married. Sorry ladies but that's a bunch of shit. No one has a fairy tale life and many don't end happily ever after so that's out the window already. Not that I'm going to let something so simple defeat me...oh no if anything I was going to make my own happy ending.

Married life couldn't be that bad with pepper, and I'm sure she has some feelings towards me but I can't know for sure. Her hard exterior is hard to crack and even if it does, you never get to see what she really feels. It kinda bugs me that I can't tell how she feels...it just harangues me.

How can a woman like her just shrug off all emotion at work! I don't understand. I mix work with pleasure and half the time it gets me laid which isn't bad but I have to give it all up. That's no so bad I can do that. Maybe. Naa I can ill have to for pepper. I'd do anything for that woman, even give up making suits or drinking whiskey and that's saying something.

I dunno I'm hung up on her and it annoys me that I can't just have her. Yeah yeah I'm a spoilt kid I know but I can't have the one thing I truly want. Do you know how frustrating that is?! Being so close to her day after day and never being allowed to touch or I could get done for harassment.

Right it's time to make my move, tony you can do this man come on! Marching up to her office I tapped on the door, going in before she could answer. This was it...I have my best suit on and everything, breathe...lets do this. "I know I've not been the best man on the planet let alone a good boss but..."

I got down on one knee in the middle of her office, peppers face was still blank and expressionless. Damn woman have some sort of response. YOU HAVE TONY STARK PROPOSING TO YOU! God sake.

"Virginia Potts..." I pulled out my mothers ring and held it up, this time her hard expression cracked and a bright red blush coloured her cheeks. "Will you...will you be my wife?" There said it! God a weight has been lifted off my chest I just hope I made the right decision.

Now all I had to do was wait for her response...please...please be yes it's all I want! Just you and you don't know it because I never said it to your face...I love you! I wish I'd told her before. Well whatever happened I had proposed to the woman I loved and none of you can't say that I didn't try!


	6. Chapter 6

His entire...well...whatever had just happened was compeletely cinfusing her, gazing at him with wide, curious eyes as she suddenly noticed what was happening. That was her boss, on the floor infront of her, holding up a ring that was worth her entire years wage and he just asked her.

"Will you be my wife."

"I...I...Yes?" She squealed.

She said yes! Tony get in there son she said yes! I slid the ring onto her finger picking her up ad twirling her around. After all this time I was scared of asking, now I feel a fool for not asking her sooner. "Oh pepper! Thank you thank you I love you and I should have told you a long time ago!" This was the best day of my life! Haha get in tony! You did it you finally did it!

wow...this is what my entire life has been building up to, my girl, she was finally all mine and I could prove it now. I'd picked her up and she was squealing and wriggling in my arms, the next few moments were just unbelievable as she planted a massive kiss on my lips. My far was burning red...oh shush like you've never blushed before...no seriously I'd never done that apart from with pepper, weird huh.

"oh...my...god!" She squeaked, she had resorted back to her teen days of high pitched voice and unbelievably fast speech. "IMGETTINGMARRIEDTOTONYSTARKOMGOMGOMGOMG! This is like the best thing everr! Eeeee" hahaha ok I have to admit I kept a straight face through that but she stopped and I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing, oh man this was great, pepper was so cute when she squealed.

Well tony you'd finally done it, after 12 years of being a pain in the ass to everyone else, you were now her pain In the ass. "This ring is beautiful..." I watched her gaze her drawn to what was my mothers engagement ring, watching her smile.

"It's my mothers..." I saw her face drop as she realised the ring was worth more than her years wages and some. She of all people knew how close me and my mother was and she knew that ring was important to me. Whoever shall possess the ring of tony stark is the most treasured of all. That's what my mother stood by when she married my dad.

"This is...oh tony" she flung her arms around me, nuzzling into my neck. I finally felt at peace with her in my arms, holding her close. I'd waited 12 years just for this moment, the moment where I finally became happy. And now to plan for the future. I'd said to myself that I'd never get married and I'd never have kids but love works in mysterious ways.

I held her close and whispered a thank you in her ear, well done tony...you'd finally got there. I'd watched myself go through all of this crap and in the end it turns out I do have a happy ending.

The future held good things for us as for told in the stars. Now you know in turning into a mush because I don't normally say that kinda shit, but we are destined for greatness.

pulled her on my lap and wrapped my arms around her. "I just wish I could have stopped it all from happening, I don't know what to do…" I gave her a little squeeze, his emotions having to be suppressed, truth be told I could have just killed the man who did this to my PA.

She didn't pull away from me at all, this was new Pepper normally didn't want me anywhere near me, but after today I think we just needed to hug it all out. "Tony you wouldn't have known at all if you didn't find me today…" she looked at me dead in the eyes, the desperation in them was clear.

I didn't know what to do…I just held on to her. "Do you want to watch a movie or something…grab a pizza?" this was the best I could come up with, but I've never spent real time with Pepper outside of work so it was hard to decide the best thing for her.

Although it was a stab in the dark Pepper smiled at me, "That would be lovely just please…don't leave me tonight…he…he has a key to this place." There was fear in her voice, she really didn't want to get left alone, and she wasn't going to be because I was going to stay by her side. "What film do you want to watch? I have a bunch…"

"I'm not going anywhere Pep…I'm not leaving you tonight, and I don't mind what we watch as long it's not the notebook" I chuckled at that, honestly it was one of the most boring films I've ever had to be subjected to. So we stuck the film on and ordered a takeout pizza, funnily enough pepperoni pizza was our favorite.

Sweet little Pepper was curled up next to me asleep within the first hour of the film, I just smiled down at her. After the film had finished I scooped her up, she stirred a little, "shhh…it's ok Pepper, I'm going to put you to bed sweetheart" I kissed her forehead gently and put her in bed, tucking her in and shutting the door behind me. She was safe and that is what mattered…I took my place on the couch and settled for the night, waiting for the light.


	7. Chapter 7

Well now begins the rest of my life as peppers loyal and probably annoying as hell husband. She planned the wedding to perfection and it went without a hitch, Rhodey was my best man as it should be and Agent Romanov was her maid of honour. She had first not wanted a massive wedding but her inner princess took over and planned one of the biggest weddings I'd ever seen. Her dress was pure white and covered in diamonds, a small tiara sat atop her head perfectly.

I had a black suit on with my custom made iron man tie on, I felt fantastic for the first time in a very long while. There were flowers everywhere and we'd flown to England for the wedding, pepper deserved to feel like a real princess on her wedding day. The English countryside was beautiful, stunning grounds and loads of flowers.

Before the wedding I'd wondered the grounds singing to myself, and holding back my nerves for the day that was about to unfold. I am never normally nervous and but that day was different and I was bricking it.

Here we go tony the big day, the music started and I turned around to see my beautiful bride walking down the isle towards me, biting her lip the way she does smiling at me. She looked beautiful and I almost started crying, she was perfect no matter what anyone else said, she was mine. I turned back around and gave Rhodey a massive hug as I fought back the tears of joy. We didn't say anything but we both nodded, this was all I needed from my best friend, just his approval made me smile.

The princess of my dreams was standing beside me as I lifted her veil and saw she was teary. Oh my little pepper pot how beautiful you looked in that dress. The wedding ceremony began and our vows were said, "I Anthony Edward Stark take thee, Virginia Patricia Potts to be my lawfully wedded wife, no matter how much of a pain I am, and no matter how badly I get hurt I will always come home to you." Yeah not the traditional vows but I'm not exactly traditional in my methods.

I placed a beautiful golden wedding band on her finger, it was encrusted with little diamonds and a shard from my heart. She bit her lip again as she said her vows, "I Virginia Patricia Potts take thee Anthony Edward Stark to be my lawfully wedded husband, regardless of you bringing havoc and chaos, I wouldn't take you any other way." She put my ring on my finger and I grinned. That did it, I was in tears as I kissed my beautiful bride, picking her up ad carrying her back down the isle.

This was the best day of my life, I had my beautiful blushing bride in my arms and we were now bound together by fate and marriage, hopefully forever and always.

I carried pepper off into the sunset, riding off on a white stallion with her clinging around my waist, I was now her knight in gold titanium alloy, saving her from all the evil of the world and keeping her safe beside me. This was exactly how I pictured it, ever since I was 17 I'd imagined her as my bride and now it had finally happened.

You must be wondering by now why I keep switching tenses, yeah it makes it hard to read but I'm not a writer and I don't care. What was about to come changed me forever and the next events you may not want to read. I recommend stopping now while everything is going great.

"Don't ever! Lay your hands on this woman again…I'll fucking kill you god help me…" I lost it, no one hurts my pepper…not ever…the man swung for me and his me square in the jaw, so I bent down and shattered his knee cap with my fist. That'll teach him, he wavered momentarily but didn't fall…shit he was massive.

I placed my fist into his temple as he swung for me, catching my eye socket, I could hear the crunch as he hit me. I was fighting with one eye…I grabbed the bastard by the neck and squeezed as hard as I could while opening the front door and swinging him out of it. He fell out of the door and rolled into the road, I slammed the front door and double locked it, he wasn't getting in anytime soon.

I ran back over to were Pepper was crouched, bruises now forming on her neck where he had held her up. "My Pepper…my beautiful Pepper…" I held her close, shaking from the adrenaline that had fueled the fight, "it's safe now"

She was trembling against me, whimpering and clinging onto me tight, I never wanted to see her like this, not ever. She looked up at me and could see that my eye socket was fractured and bleeding, as was my jaw, come to think of it, it actually hurt a lot. "Tony…you're hurt!" she shrieked clinging to me tighter, "I'm sorry I got you into all of this…" her throat looked worse than I felt.

"I'm taking you back to mine Pepper…JARVIS will keep you safer than this old place…" I picked her up and dashed for the car, driving back to my mansion in Malibu. By the time we had got there she was fast asleep, I had dry blood on my face which is always attractive. I carried her in to my room and tucked her back into bed, I decided to join her. Pepper instantly attached herself to my side, I wasn't complaining, I wanted to keep my girl safe from now on…no man would ever hurt her again.

But somehow I knew this wasn't the end of Pepper's psycho boyfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

You have been warned

Tony...that's me and pepper were 2 years into our marriage and everything was going great, we'd had arguments but nothing serious and our sex life was...phenomenal. She matched my stamina and even out did me quite a few times, I was never disappointed. then along came something totally unexpected but not unwanted.

"Tony!" Pepper came screaming around the corner, "I have to tell you something...I...I" STOP! Time freeze, ok me tony stark did not even comprehend what was just about to happen, I had no idea. "I'm pregnant!" She was a little pale and almost hysteric.

wait...did she just say she was pregnant! Oh my god I'm going to be a father...I'm going to be a father...shit! "You...your what!" Ok calm down or you'll scare her, "pepper that's wonderful news!" I got up and embraced her, she was a little shaky...did she not want a kid? I'm confused, well that's not hard really I don't understand woman like I thought.

"A baby tony...you do realise You'll have to be with me when I have the child?" Did she think I wouldn't be there, I wouldn't miss that for the world, not like my father did. I wanted a chance to be the best dad to my kids, better than my father was to me. "Are you sure?" She sounded unsure.

A kid...wow...I hoped it was a boy man I could have him down in my lab and build things with him. That would be awesome, I wouldn't have to get yelled at for wasting my time down there anymore. "Pepper I wouldn't miss that for the world, I really am sure but it's ok if your not sure, I mean it's a big thing!" Ok no matter how much I wanted that kid it was peppers body and I would respect that...on my days off anyway.

"I...yes what am I saying of course! This is amazing!" She blushed and clung into me. "I'm going to be a mummy!" She squealed, hehe the best mummy anyone could ever ask for. I could see pepper being the best mum to this child, and I would be there right behind her, supporting her with whatever she needed night or day I would be there. I would even give up being Iron Man if it meant that I could spend more time with my new wife and this beautiful little creation that we had created.

And of course the months went by and Pepper's bump was getting bigger and bigger. We had been to a few scans over the passing months and everything was going great, the baby was developing perfectly just like Pepper. She was showing no signs of slowing down working thought, but this was just Pepper's way of keeping herself busy, I knew she would work until she dropped if I let her. She was around 7 months pregnant when I decided that she had to take a break from work, it was stressing her out more and more so it was for the best.

"Please Pepper can you rest for a bit, you haven't stopped all week" my wife sat down in her office chair, she'd given up on walking in heels for now as her ankles were swollen. I bent down and gave them a little massage, watching her un-tense her muscles, the amount of work this woman had done over the past few months was unreal, she wanted to make sure that when she did have the baby that she didn't have to get called in and fix every thing.

We'd thought of baby names and had settled on Sebastian for a boy or Natalie for a girl, I picked the girl name and Pepper picked the boy name which was fair enough, but we liked both names anyway. "oh..." Pepper convulsed, this was it I take it, I don't really know, I've never witnessed any of this before. "Tony..." I wasn't there...I was across the office, she screamed. "TONY!" you'd never see me come running so fast in all my life before. "I think my water just broke...oh god..." she panicked...it was ok, there was plenty of time to get to the hospital, so I helped her down to the car.

"Wow...ok ok...,just hold on and I'll have you at the hospital in no time ok?" I held her hand and kicked the car into gear, racing to the hospital, Pepper had started her breathing exercise, this was really happening. Oh my god this was really happening! she was having a baby! Ok Tony focus on getting to the hospital without squealing in excitement, you weren't the one going through all of the pain right now.

"Oh god tony...ohhh it hurts..." she grabbed my free hand as we pulled into the hospital and I carried her out...not easy but I did it. the nurses took over as soon as we got inside, "Tony you better not sodding leave me!" yes miss...I wasn't going to leave her, not now, not ever. I didn't know what else to do but hold her hand and stroke her hair. OK BAD IDEA! Every time she had a contraction she squeezed my hand and it hurt! god knows what she was going through right now but if she carried on she would break my hand!

"It's ok baby girl...you can do this, I know you can" I rested on her head, kissing her hair, holding her hand tight as the contractions got closer together, she was close to going into labour apparently, I don't even want to know how they can tell. "Everything will be ok, I'm here" this was all I could do, I was no good at this whole thing.

She let an almighty scream, this was it, she was going into labour and I could no longer feel my hand or my leg, "Tony...I'm so scared, ohh...it hurts!" her breathing changed and she gripped the bed tight, she was about to push...oh god why did I feel sick...was it the lack of circulation or the fat that this was gross? I don't know whatever you do Tony don't pass out...oh god oh god. "Tony you better not pass out!" she screamed as she pushed, "I need you!" That was all I needed to come back to the living world, no way was I leaving my girl in her time of need.

Pepper was in labour for 4 hours which apparently was pretty good for a first child...although I begged to differ and it felt like forever, turns out she'd broken my middle finger in the process though. None of that mattered now though, we'd been blessed with a baby boy, Sebastian Anthony Stark...he was beautiful...

Now I won't bore you or myself with the next few years but they seemed to drag on forever, the endless nights of screaming and diaper changing drove us both insane...we were exhausted and hadn't slept together since his birth. I'll tell you what though, you never forget those moments where you stand in the doorway of his bedroom together and gaze at the little sleeping angel that was him; those were the moments that we remembered why we did this, it was all about him now.

"I love you Pepper..." I tuned and kissed her, taking her hand and walking into our of room and going to sleep...we were so tired. Sebby slept through the night from then on, only waking up occasionally when he wet the bed or something, most of the time Pepper got up to deal with that but I did it too. Christmas came and his face when he got his first present...he didn't know what to do with it, bless the kid.

The real fun began when he learned to walk, I put JARVIS on a safety lock so that the little tyke couldn't open anything or touch anything that would put him in danger, like my lab for instance, that was put on a no go area. He grew up fast, going to school and making friends like me and Pepper once did...

You know by now that I have changed tenses a lot and I should stop confusing you but no, I won't because it's fun. This was one of the most memorable moments of my life, just spending those days with Pepper and Sebby, his 13th birthday was on the horizon and he was just as much a genius as I was when I was his age.


End file.
